Never Be The Same
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Tyki and Lavi's relationship has to end for their sake. How will Lavi take this? Lucky  FTW  Rated T for mild language, Dedicated to MY Tyki 3


**__**Very first songfic :D yayayayaay *spazzes then runs into a pole* Song: Never Be The Same by Red. Listen to it. NAO. DOITNAO.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I know you, who are you now?<br>Look into my eyes if you can't remember.  
>Do you remember? Oh."<em>**

Lavi, Allen, and Kanda were on their way home from their latest mission when they ran into a plethora of Akuma. Lavi had used his "*Hiban: Gouka Kaijin", while Allen used his "Cross Grave" to get rid of most of the Akuma.

More and more were pouring in and the Exorcists were starting to get overwhelmed. Lavi and Kanda used a combo attack using Lavi's "*Mokuban: Tenchi Bankai" and Kanda's "*Kaichuu: Ichigen"; destroying all the Akuma in the area. Lavi noticed a few Level Ones trying to escape to the nearby forest, but Kanda and Allen were too wiped out to fight any longer. "Allen! Yuu! Go on ahead. I'll catch up when I'm done!" He called back, running towards the forest. Kanda and Allen looked at each other, shrugged off the odd feeling Lavi just gave, and walked towards the town.

**_"I can see, I can still find  
>You're the only voice my heart can recognize<br>But I can't hear you now, yeah."_**

Turns out, the Akuma Lavi followed had led him into a trap. Lavi was surrounded by Akuma and was starting to run out of the strength to take them by himself. He was dead meat.

Suddenly, the Akuma that was about to strike him down exploded. i'What the-?'/i The rest of the Akuma backed off and left as soon as a man dropped from the trees in front of him. His face came into the sunlight to reveal-

"Yo, Eyepatch-kun~ :3" Tyki said playfully, smoking a cigarette. Lavi walked over to Tyki, snatched the cigarette out of his mouth, threw it on the ground and crushed it with his boot. He then shot a pissed off glance towards Tyki and held out his hand. Tyki pulled out his box of cigarettes and handed them to Lavi. Lavi then threw them on the ground and beat the box with his hammer.

"Tyki! What are you doing here?" Lavi asked in between pants. He was exhausted and wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out for.

"I got bored…And I wanted to see you." Tyki said, making Lavi slightly blush.

"W-well that's nice and all…But you really should be more careful. What would you have done if I was with Allen or Yuu? Or what if they come back for me?" Lavi asked now using his hammer for support.

"Oh, it's alright, love. My Tease are on the lookout in case anything should happen." Lavi was getting dizzy; his vision blurring, and his breath slowing down. He was going to pass out. "Lavi?" Tyki asked, worry growing in his voice. Lavi didn't respond. "Lavi!" He said louder, trying to snap the rabbit out of his gaze. Lavi couldn't hold out any longer and collapsed. "LAVI!"

**_"I'll never be the same.  
>I'm caught inside the memories, the promises<br>of yesterdays. And I belong to you.  
>I just can't walk away.<br>'Cause after loving you  
>I can never be the same."<em>**

Lavi woke up shortly after he collapsed, looking up into Tyki's golden eyes. "Lavi? Are you okay?" Tyki knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't help asking.

"Y-yeah, fine. Just a little tired." Lavi tried to get out of Tyki's grasp but a pain in his side caused him to grunt in pain and hold his middle section tightly. Tyki pried Lavi's hands off his side to reveal a deep gash in his skin. "Shit…When did those damn Akuma…" Tyki summoned a Tease from his hand and placed it on the wound. "Tyki? What the hell are you-?"

"Shh. It's fine. It's just going to eat the dead skin and bacteria so I can patch it up…..It's my last deed to you…" He said soothingly, yet sadly.

"W-what do you mean, Tyki…?" Lavi asked, shock and slight fear both in his words and eye.

"The Millennium Earl is starting to catch on, love. If he finds out about us, he'll most likely torture you. Maybe even kill you…I know it's selfish, but I just don't want to see you end up like that….I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you." Tyki explained, his voice cracking like he was about to break down in a sobbing fit.

"Ty-…Tyki…That doesn't answer me question…" Lavi said, fighting back tears and the truth that was staring him in the face. Tyki pulled out some bandages and pulled off Lavi's jacket and shirt. He gently started bandaging up his damaged rabbit. When he was finished, he placed a long, gentle kiss on Lavi's forehead.

**_"And how could I pretend I've never known you?  
>Like it was all a dream, no.<br>I know I'll never forget  
>the way I always felt with you beside me<br>and how you loved me then, yeah."_**

"It means I have to leave you, love…." Lavi's eyes widened in shock. "I have to leave for your sake. And to keep the Earl from finding out, I'm going to have to ask you to do something for me." i'No…please don't…'/i "I need you to forget about me. At least this part of me…..I understand it'll be hard-"

"More like impossible!" Lavi shouted. Tyki quickly grabbed Lavi before he could fall out of his grasp or reopen his wound. "Tyki, how could you do this? Did you not even consider how I would feel about this? Even for a second?" Lavi shouted.

"Lavi, stop! Calm down or your wounds will open!" Tyki warned.

"I don't care, Tyki! Answer me, goddamnit!" Tyki paused and looked down at Lavi in surprise. He had never seen Lavi this angry before.

"I did think about….honest. And I honestly couldn't think of any other way to keep you safe. I even thought of the possibility of just abandoning everything and running away. But that wouldn't solve anything. The Order would hunt you down, and the Earl would find me in half a second and kill me. This is honestly the only way, Lavi." A tear actually managed to escape Tyki's eye. Tyki NEVER cried, unless it was his inner Noah. This could only mean that Tyki was 100% sure about this.

**_"You led me here,  
>then I watched you disappear.<br>You left this emptiness inside  
>and I can't turn back time."<em>**

"Tyki…I can't believe this is happening…" Lavi said, tears quietly flowing down his cheek.

"Me neither, love. I'm so sorry." He leaned down over Lavi and kissed him with all the love he had. Lavi kissed back with just as much force. They would not separate for some time, not wanting to lose this moment. When they separated, they just stared into each other's eyes and whispered sweet nothings to each other, while intertwining their fingers in each other's hair. Eventually, Tyki spoke up. "I have to go, love. I've been gone a little too long for the Earl's tastes."

Tyki set Lavi up against a tree and stood up after placing one last kiss upon his lover's lips. "I love you, Lavi Bookman."

"I love you, too, Tyki Mikk." Lavi responded, more tears welling up in his eye. Lavi let go of the grasp he had on Tyki's shirt. Tyki then turned around and started walking away.

**_"No! Stay!  
>Nothing compares to you.<br>Nothing compares to you.  
>I can't let you go.<br>Can't let you go.  
>I can't let go."<em>**

Lavi rushed up as fast as he could and ran to Tyki, hugging him tightly from behind. "L-Lavi? What are you doing? Your wounds-!"

"I don't care! I don't care about anything! I only care about you, Tyki, and I don't want to lose you!" He shouted into Tyki's back, sobbing loudly. Tyki pulled Lavi's arms off of him and turned to face Lavi. He circled his arm around Lavi's back and cupped Lavi's cheek with his other hand, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Lavi…Please…." He stared into Lavi's exposed emerald green eye and Lavi stared back into Tyki's. Tyki kissed Lavi's tears away and then hugged him tightly; slightly pulling on the redhead's hair.

**_"I can never be the same.  
>I will never be the same.<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."_**

"I-I will never forget you T-Tyki," Lavi said into Tyki's shoulder, starting to calm down. "You c-could never ask me to do that. I-I will always love y-you and nothing will e-ever change that. I'm so s-sorry…" Tyki gave Lavi one last kiss, putting every emotion he had for the bunny in that one kiss. He let a tear escape his eye then disappeared.

Lavi fell to his knees and cried and cried and cried until there were no more tears. Then he cried some more. Tyki was gone. And he would never get him back. But just because he could never see, touch, or talk to Tyki again, doesn't mean he would ever forget him or the memories they shared.

**_"I just can't walk away…  
>No, I can't walk away from you…"<em>**

* * *

><p><em>*Hiban: Gouka Kaijin <em>means _Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash  
>*Mokuban: Tenchi Bankai<em> means _Wood Stamp: Spinning Dist of Heaven and Earth  
>*Kaichuu: Ichigen<em> means _First Illusion: Netherworld Insects_

__Oyeiz c: First songfic COMPLETED. *Is so happy* Hope you guys like it c: Flames are for marshmallows. R&R, fav, all that jiz.

Charcters (c) to Katsura Hoshino

Bai Bai c:


End file.
